Yo bling' drabble's
by Nepeace
Summary: Warrick and Catherine -- yeah really a normal drabble ...
1. A priceless gift

**AN: I didn't write this to please certain anonymous people. It's just something that I had to write down. Catherine and Sara will always be my most favourite ship. And now I'm running back to my slash fic 'Sweet Salvation' and a slash round robin … **

**Title:** A priceless gift  
**Rated:** PG - 13  
**Challenge: **Use 5 words – week #4****

**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Word Count:** 448, sorry it's a little too long and even writing words like locker room as one won't help me this time.   
**Author's Notes: **My first attempt at a Warrick and Catherine fic, uhhmm yeah and it's still me the Sara/Cath slasher … Don't ask I just had to put this down. 

_Use the following words in your drabble Approval, Insist, Nothing, Present, Rhythm.___

**A priceless gift**

I sit down on the bench in the locker room as the door opens. By the movements I know that it's Warrick who enters the room. But I don't move, all I want is to feel his arms around me telling me that everything is all right. But I don't move, I can't …

I can feel his beautiful eyes pierce into my back. As he watches me intensely. I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. All I want to think about is Warrick with his beautiful piercing eyes, his soft mouth and his strong arms around me. 

He moves closer hesitantly as if he needs **_approval_**.  "Cath?" I hear his voice nothing more than a soft concerned whisper. But I don't answer, there is **_nothing_** to answer. "Cath, what's wrong?" He asks, still nothing more then a soft whisper. He sits down behind me and starts to massage the tense muscles of my shoulders. I push my body into his all I want is the touch of his warm skin on my body. He understands my silent plea and wraps his arms around me. He pulls me closer, so close that I can feel the **_rhythm_** of his heartbeat on my back.  

"Hey babe, is everything all right?" He asks again while he caresses my neck with his mouth. 

"Well if you **_insist_**, no not everything is all right." I sigh deeply before continuing. 

"Then tell me what's wrong, Kitty Cath?" 

"I'm pregnant?" I say without further thinking about it. Warrick is dumbfounded, until he realizes what I just told him.  "See I knew that you wouldn't like it." I break down into tears, all the insecurities are back, the sleepless night release their full consequences on me and I feel tired. All I want to do is go home and cry myself to sleep. 

"But babe, that's great news, what can be wrong about me becoming a dad?"

"We never talked about this, hell we never even discussed living together and now I'm forcing this child on you." 

"Cath, your not forcing anything on me. It's the best **_present_** you could possibly give me." Warrick  

He stands up and moves before me, he bends down before he kisses me. He kneels down on one knee, and holds on to my hand. He reaches up to put a stray of hear behind my ear. 

"I had it all planned out, I even asked Friday night off for both of us. But I can't wait anymore." He looks into my eyes deeply before he continues.  

"Catherine, will you do me the honour and be my wife, the mother of my child."  


	2. You, babe

**AN: **In an answer to GilCathlover I just want to say. I always liked Warrick and Catherine together, although Sara and Catherine will always be my shipper I have to say that the 'Yo Bling' couple comes as a good second. Problem was that I wasn't able to write anything else but slash. 'Only time could tell' was supposed to be Gil/Sara story. 'Calling upon the ancient powers' was a cross over between Charmed and Buffy. And the further I got into the story I was writing pieces about Willow and an original character. SO yeah to be honest this 'Yo bling' drabble was the first story that I was content with. 

Thanks for your kind reviews

**Title:** You, babe  
**Rated:** PG - 13  
**Challenge: **China Beach tittles – Week #7****

**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Word Count:** 170  
**Author's Notes: --**

Finally this horrendous shift was over, finally she could go home and sleep the day away. She was retrieving her belongings from her locker when she heard the door behind her open. Without turning around she knew who it was, as he laid his strong hands on her shoulders. She leaned into the touch, and sighed as he massaged her sore shoulders. 

He leaned down and sucked at her ear lob before he moved further down along the curves of her neck. He slowly moved his hands towards her hips, and kissed her one last time before he turned her around and pushed her against the lockers with her back. While he kissed her passionately, she kissed him back driven by an equal amount of passion. 

They where both in need for air when they finally pulled apart. She leaned her head against his well trained chest as he kissed the top of her head. "I've been waiting for this since this shift started, I've been waiting for you, babe."


	3. One small step

**Title:** One small step  
**Rated:** PG - 13  
**Challenge: **China Beach tittles – Week #7****

**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Word Count:** 244

**Author's Notes: --**

Catherine woke up late in the morning, when a ray of light hit her face. Strong arms where wrapped around her, her fingers entangled in his. The events of last night came back to her mind and she smiled at the thoughts. They had been turning circles around this for weeks, hell even for months. Not sure what to do or how to react around each other. She knew that it would happen sooner or later. And she was relieved that it finally happened. They no longer needed to act around each other, finally thy could just say whatever they wanted. He stirred in his sleep and Catherine snuggled closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder. 

"Sleep well?" He asked with a low voice. Her fingers drew circles on his arm before she answered. 

"Never better."

She treasured the moment that they had right now and wished that she could wake up like this every morning feeling his strong arms wrapped around her body. 

"Hey Warrick," she said while she turned around in his embrace and leaned down on her arms. "You know we can do this, together, just one small step after another."

"Small steps, I thought that yesterday was a pretty big step especially because it was the first."

She playfully swatted his arm. "You know damn well what I mean, mister Brown." She answered before she leaned down and kissed him while she caressed his bare chest. 


End file.
